


meridian

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garis khayal yang menghubungkan mereka, nyata adanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meridian

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“Maaf, Jitsui. Sudah menunggu lama?”

Ia yang semula bersandar di ambang gerbang seraya membaca literatur, menoleh ke asal suara yang menyapanya. Senyumnya tipis tapi menyiratkan banyak arti, “Tidak selama yang bisa kau pikirkan, Hatano-san,” Bunyi debum buku menutup kalimatnya.

Ini lucu sebab Hatano tahu jika pemuda itu tidak sungguh-sungguh berucap demikian, “Maaf.” Ulangnya, “Porsi latihan ditambah karena minggu depan ada pertandingan,” Ia menjelaskan, “Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kutraktir es krim?”

Menimbang-nimbang lalu jari telunjuk dan jari tengah teracung bersamaan, “Dua. Baru aku setuju.”

“Baikla—eh, tapi tunggu sebentar,” Jitsui terkejut sewaktu Hatano dengan gerak mendadak, menarik pergelangan tangannya. Keping madu pemuda itu memandang janggal pada plester sewarna kulit yang melingkari salah satu jarinya, “Kau terluka?”

Anggukan singkat Jitsui berikan sebagai respon awal, “Ya, begitulah.”

“Kenapa bisa?”

Jitsui mulanya tak ingin menjawab. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa mengelak pada kalimat penuh selidik dari Hatano, “Aku teledor saat memotong _tone_ untuk _manga_ yang sedang aku kerjakan,” Jitsui menjawab ringan, “Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok.”

Hatano menghela napas, “Lain kali hati-hati,” Jemari yang mengerat itu pun melonggar, “Dan jangan buat orang lain khawatir, Jitsui.”

Manik hitamnya melembut, “Akan aku ingat,” Kemudian tarikan bibirnya mengikuti, “Terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku, Hatano-san.”

“O-oh, iya. Sama-sama,” Hatano lantas membuang muka, berupaya menutupi rona merah muda yang merambati pipinya, “Sudah. Ayo, kita pulang.”

Hatano meniti langkah, Jitsui mengikuti di sampingnya.

“Hatano-san.”

“Hm?”

“Untuk pertandinganmu minggu depan … semoga berhasil.”

“Ah. Terima kasih, Jitsui.”

Dan jemari berbeda yang bertaut, saling berbagi hangat.

**Author's Note:**

> Iya saya ngebut... otak keburu gatel duluan sama High School!AU /gelundungan
> 
> Fyi, Hatano anak basket (iya gak salah, si cebol memang anak basket /nak) dan Jitsui semacam anak manga research gitu~
> 
> Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir~ *wink*


End file.
